


An Avengers Wrath: An Attack On Titan au

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DCU (Comics), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan AU, Death, F/F, F/M, I'll kill somebody, If I show who the characters are I'll spoil who dies :/, If you spoil season 2, M/M, Screaming, in hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: There were three walls to protect them from the Titans, the center being where the rich prospered, and the outer rings where the poor resigned. Steve Rogers wants to join the Survey Corps and fight the Titans to get out of his home/self titled prison, despite the protests of his mother Sarah and foster sister Annette Bower. When a new and terrifying breed of Titans finally tear down the wall forcing Steve, Annette, and their friend Bucky out of their home and to grow up fast, learning to fight the terrifying beasts and take back the wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



> If you've followed me for a while, you know I create AUs out of everything so here's an Attack On Titan Au!

Steve Rogers woke up with a start. "Steve, are you okay?" his sister Annette asked.

Steve realized he had tear tracks on his face and quickly wiped them off "Yeah I'm good" he said. "Why were you crying?" Annette slightly teased. "Shut up please" Steve said. Annette helped him up and picked up their bags of firewood saying "We should get back, and I won't tell Sarah about this, but you should probably tell your dad" 

Steve nodded, getting up and taking his bag from Annette.

They headed into their small (small as in it was slightly smaller than the span of the wall itself) village, walking past the guards. 

Annette looked at her foster brother who was looking for, something. "Looking for the Corps again?" Annette asked. "Yep!" Steve said. Annette sighed. "They'll be on mission for a while Steve said "You don't know that!"

Annette sighed once again and dragged Steve away from the main street, taking him to their house. Steve took both their bags, placing the wood on the usual spot. "Looks good Steve; or did Annette help you?" Sarah teased ruffling her son's hair. 

Steve grumbled. Annette looked down as Joseph Rogers, Steve's father, walked in.

Sarah kissed her husband. Steve and Annette both looked at each other with disgust. "Time to eat" Sarah said. Steve and Annette reluctantly sat down. "So how was everyone's day?" Joseph asked. Sarah began to talk about her day, while Steve tuned her out, looking outside.

"Steve wants to join the Survey Corps" Annette blurted out. Joseph and Sarah both looked up, Joseph with confusion, Sarah with horror. "Why-WHY WOULD YOU WANT SUCH A THING!" Sarah yelled, slapping her son. "I'm tired of being in here all the time!" Steve yelled back. "Joseph tell your son that he'll never set one foot near those heathens!" 

Joseph adjusted his fork and asked his son calmly "Why do you want to join the Corps?"

"I want to get out of this prison" "Any other reasons?" "I......I want to protect my people. From those-those things outside" 

Joseph nodded and said "When I get back from my trip, we'll discuss this" he promised and left the table, Sarah following after him chastising him for not punishing his son. "Why did you tell them?" Steve asked Annette, not looking at her.

"To keep you from joining something that will get you killed" Annette said. Steve glared at her and walked out of their house, Annette following him closely.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stomped around the village, completely pissed off. Annette followed him, silent, knowing that Steve was angry at her. The two heard a fight coming from a corridor and they both ran to the noise. 

They saw their friend Bucky Barnes being punched by bullies (if they had names either Steve or Annette remembered). "Get the hell away from him" Steve growled.

"We will when this bastard stops talking about the wall"

Annette punched him. Steve snickered while the bullies glared at her before leaving. Steve helped Bucky up and said "What'd you say to them to piss them off that much?" "I said the truth, the walls aren't going to be here for much longer. They've been up for a hundred years, they won't be up for another hundred"

Annette and Steve shared a look. "Bucky, we're not saying you're wrong, but saying that is taboo" Bucky rolled his eyes. "It's the truth" "Fine it's truth taboo"  
\---------------  
The three walked in the main center of the village, Bucky thankfully no longer talking about the wall. Steve noted that the Corps still weren't back. 'Wonder what's holding them back?' He thought. 

Suddenly: there was a red strike of lighting outside the wall, scaring everyone. A large red hand grabbed the wall, breaking it as a large head looked above them. It looked like a head with no skin, terrifying everyone. 

And it was roughly 70 meters high, larger than the average Titan. 

It destroyed the wall by kicking it, allowing smaller titans in.

"We gotta get out of here" Annette breathed grabbing Steve's hand while Bucky ran off to find his adoptive father.  
\-----------------  
"Mom!" Steve yelled running through the crowds.

"Steve!" Sarah yelled from the rubble of what was their house. Steve tried to move it but was too weak to do it* Annette ran up to him and said "Steve-Steve! We can't save her" 

Steve turned to his mother tearfully "Honey, go, get away from here" Sarah said, accepting her fate. Annette pulled on Steve's arm and dragged him away and to the evacuating boats, as a Titan made it way to Sarah; lifting her from the rubble. And killing her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Imagine post-serum Steve but with none of the strength


	3. Chapter 3

-Five Years Later-  
"So these are the cadets?" A redhead woman paced staring at the twenty-plus 18-20 year olds standing at attention. "Yes, I was hoping we'd get stronger looking ones" A brunette boy sassed, earning him a slap from a darker redhaired girl. "Shut up Trevor, these kids have been through too much"

"Tasteless joke, sorry" "Commander?" A blond girl with large glasses looked at her commanding officer. A young black haired woman, with bright cat-like green eyes, and a presence that demanded respect and attention at all times. "Let's go greet our new soldiers" Captain Jade Okaia said.  
\--------------------  
Whispers followed Jade where ever she went, some negative, mostly in awe. Jade was nicknamed "The Titan Killer" for a reason. Jade looked over her soldiers, her eyes going back to certain kids. 

Kara Danvers: 18, a young blond woman that wanted to be a medic and stay away from the battles. 'Not noble but understandable' 

Diana Prince: 20, brunette, trained from age six to fight the Titans. But believes the titans can be tamed, and in a way, saved. 'I'll put her with Bobbi. They'll get along' Jade thought fondly.

Lena Luthor: 19, not much info given to Jade or her team. 'I'll put her as far away from my team was possible'

Steve Rogers: 20, one of the 200 survivors of the first Titan attack, trained himself, his sister, and his best friend. 'He'll be impulsive, wanting to rush into battle first, I'll have to keep an eye on him'

Bucky Barnes: 19, slightly taller than the other soldiers. 'I'll give him a chance'

Annette Bower: 20, easily the smallest out of twenty-nine soldiers. 'Small equals speed'

Jade looked away and at her father Kenshi who nodded to her. Jade walked to the podium and shouted.

"Many of you are here to protect the walls. After the unfortunate fall of Wall Rosa five years ago, we doubted so many would want to protect Wall Mara and Wall Sina. But, to my delight, we seem to have more than double our trainees from our last session"

Steve clenched his jaw. 

"Now a few of you are survivors of the first attack in a hundred years, which none of us here want to remind you of" jade said somberly, noting that Annette and Bucky locked eyes for a second. 

"I myself lost my brother to a Titan 7 years ago, before I joined the Survey Corps, I mourned him by killing every Titan I came across, to the point I had been missing for 9 weeks and racked up a kill number of 238"

"Holy shit" A dark-haired boy, Winn Schott, said.

"When I returned to Trost, I quickly earned the name "Titan Killer" and was appointed commanding officer to inspire hope in young soldiers. But hope would be lying to you. A few of you, maybe all of you, may die at the hands of the titans."

Everyone now looked panicked.

"I don't wish that on anyone but it'll happen. I can guarantee, most of you won't be here after a titan attack, but I hope I'm wrong" Jade said frimly and walked into the Survey Corps castle and nodded to her father,

"Train them further"


	4. Chapter 4

"More training? Why?" Bucky complained running laps.

"Because Okaia doesn't think we're ready to fight titans yet" Annette deadpanned. "How did she become commander anyways?" Bucky grumbled, coming to a stop.

"You sure you want to know Barnes?" Jillian Peterse, a Corps soldier, said. "Now that I think about it-" "Too bad, I'm telling you now"

Jillian sat on the podium, while the cadets stood around her. 

"To become the commanding officer, you need to kill more titans than the current commanding officer, the record before Jade's was 78, she destroyed that record so much, the Queen had no choice but to promote her"

"I'm both frightened and aroused" Winn said. Jillian laughed. "Yeah, Jade had no choice either but to become commanding officer. She had destroyed that record beyond recognition"   
\--------------  
Jade Okaia, while nicknamed Titan Killer, wasn't too much like people expected her to be like. Behind the cold exterior, was a girl that never got to properly mourn her younger brother.

Jade sat in the shower, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly, ignoring the water pouring onto her.

All those cadets were so young, some roughly three years older than....than....Takeda.

"Jade?" A female voice rang out opening the bathroom door and walking to the dark-haired woman. Jade didn't acknowledge her, still crying. The girl pulled her into a hug, comforting the woman, telling her things were going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Jade! Help!" "Hold on Takeda" Jade shouted and ran towards her brother, dodging a titans attack, only to trip and twist her ankle. Jade had looked up only to see her brother being grabbed by a Titan who was putting him closer and closer to it's mouth._

_" **NO!** "_

-End Flashback-

Jade woke up with a start, sweating and panting heavily. Pulling her knees closer to her body and muttering to herself "It was just a dream, it was just a dream"

Jade managed to calm herself down despite still being shaken from the nightmare. She pressed a kiss to her lover's head and whispered "I never want to lose you"  
\-----------------  
Steve was training with a punching bag, despite it being every early in the morning and nobody else being up yet. The redhead Corps woman walked into the training room and noticed that Steve was not wearing a shirt; exposing his built body as well as various scars on his stomach and arms. 

"Somebody's been training to be in the Corps" 

Steve huffed and stopped the bag. "Strength does nothing against the titans but it helps to be strong enough to use the weapons" "I'm Natasha Romanoff" the woman introduced herself. 

"Steve Rogers" "I know, your name is on the list of survivors from the destruction of Wall Rose" Steve sighed angrily, and put his jacket on. 'You don't need to get dressed around me' Natasha thought, though she said "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't really sleep anymore" Steve admitted. "After what happened...with the attack"

Natasha nodded and said "I wasn't there but I saw all the people that came in here, all those kids"

"Are you trying to send me into a flashback?" Steve growled and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's still mourning" "It's been 7 years, she can get over it already" "Tanya!"

"What? That little brat deserved to get killed, he told lies about me" Jade sat underneath the stairwell, hearing every bit of Tanya's ranting, sighing angrily.

"Unless you can beat her 238 record and become the new commanding officer, I suggest you shut up" Kara Palamas said, walking away from Tanya who was fuming.

Jade walked from the stairwell and made her way to her office, seeing Bobbi Morse standing at attention. "Hello Morse, what's the standings for the cadets?" "Come and look!" Bobbi pointed at the standings from the 104th squadron.

**1\. Lena Luthor**

**2\. Diana Prince**

**3\. Steve Rogers**

**4\. Annette Bower**

**5\. Bruce Wayne**

**6\. Wanda Maximoff**

**7\. Clint Barton**

**8\. Winn Schott**

**9\. Mon-El**

**10\. Kara Danvers**

**11\. Alex Danvers**

**12\. Skye Johnson**

**13\. Quel**

**14\. Mike Drake**

**15\. Leopold Fitz**

**16\. Jemma Simmons**

**17\. Pepper Potts**

**18\. Caitlin Snow**

**19\. Barry Allen**

**20\. Clark Kent**

**21\. Bucky Barnes**

**22\. Tony Stark**

**23\. Carol Danvers**

**24\. James Olsen**

**25\. Elizabeth Braddock**

**26\. Pietro Maximoff**

**27\. Brian Braddock**

**28\. Seth Peterse**

**29\. Bobby Drake**

"Wow, Rogers made it in the top five" Jade whistled. Bobbi nodded excitedly. "And I get Diana Prince and Kara Danvers right? They both made it in the top ten, like you promised!" Jade smiled warmly "Yes, I'll assigned them as your assistants to help with the titan experiments"

\----------------

"Nice Steve, you made it to number three!" Annette said smiling brightly, "You'll get into the Survey Corps main team for sure!" "So will you number 4" Steve teased his foster sister who blushed hard. Bucky looked disheartened "I didn't even make the top twenty guys, I'm a failure" "Actually academically, you kicked our asses" Caitlin Snow said pointing to the second list

**1\. Bucky Barnes**

**2\. Leopold Fitz**

**3\. Jemma Simmons**

**4.** **Bruce Wayne**

**5\. Quel**

**6\. Winn Schott**

**7\. Alex Danvers**

**8\. Caitlin Snow**

**9\. Skye Johnson**

**10\. Annette Bower**

**11\. Diana Prince**

**12\. Steve Rogers**

**13\. Elizabeth Braddock**

**14\. Carol Danvers**

**15. Tony Stark**

**16\. Bobby Drake**

**17. Mike Drake**

**18. Pietro Maximoff**

**19\. Brian Braddock**

**20\. Barry Allen**

**21. Kara Danvers**

**22. James Olsen**

**23. Clint Barton**

**24. Wanda Maximoff**

**25. Mon-El**

**26\. Seth Peterse**

**27. Clark Kent**

**28. Lena Luthor**

**29. Pepper Potts**

"Go Bucky!" Annette cheered while Bucky looked dumbfounded. "Let's go celebrate graduating!" Lena Luthor shouted, everyone cheering,


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER

"Today we will divide you into different teams of three with a corps members, they will not be permeant but will help us put you into a corps group after your first battle. And yes that last team is only two but we have twenty nine of you and ten corps leaders" Everyone nodded. Jade unveiled another board.

**Scientists Team (Bobbi Morse): Kara Danvers, Diana Prince, Winn Schott**

**Queens Guard (Kenshi Okaia): Elizabeth Braddock, Clint Barton, James Olsen**

**Recon Corps (Melinda May): Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Skye Johnson**

**Scouting Regimen (Phil Coulson): Pepper Potts, Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers**

**Survey Corps (Jade Okaia): Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Annette Bower**

**Strategic Homeland Security (Nick Fury): Seth Peterse, Mike Drake, Bobby Drake,**

**Justice Corps (Victor Stone): Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Clark Kent**

**Kree Intelligence (Mar-Vell): Carol Danvers, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff**

**Acolyte Studies (Arora Peterse): Brian Braddock, Quel, Caitlin Snow,**

**Shirai Ryu (Shao Kahn): Tony Stark and Mon-El**

"Nice you guys get "Titan Killer"" Tony said to Steve, Annette, and Bucky. Annette patted Steve's shoulder and said "This is the closest we get to the Survey Corps" Steve nodded while Tony began talking more about Jade. "The things I would do to her, you think she's into the freaky stuff?"

"No, I heard she's a lesbian" Jade said loudly, glaring at Tony.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when people die....

Steve paced on the top of the wall, looking out into the distance. Being a trainee under the Survey Corps leader, and the commanding officer of all the corps, was very enlightening. Jade taught Annette to use being the smallest cadet as an advantage. After a few lessons, Annette would get into the smallest corners and was easily the fastest cadet.

Bucky had been taught to use his intellect to calculate what the titans were like and what the fastest way to get to them was. Steve, Annette, and Bucky were all intrigued to learn about titan killing, only to see there was only two rules

**1\. Titan are practically immortal; only striking the nape of their neck truly kills them.**

**2\. Do _NOT_ assume the battle is over without attacking the neck, this will result in your death**

Steve memorized the rules pretty fast after that point. Twirling his sword and pacing more. "Hey Steve" Annette said, walking next to him. 

"Your agility is getting better each minute" Annette laughed softly. Steve looked at her with surprise. Annette hadn't laughed since that attack from five years ago, being too traumatized to think of any thing.

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and Steve and Annette spun around to come face to face with their nightmare.

The Colossal Titan had returned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Annette, run, get everyone else, GO!" Steve yelled, Annette looking at him with shock before jumping off the wall and landing on her feet, running to get the cadets together.

Steve unstealthed his weapons, looking at the massive titan with anger.

This was the _thing_ that had resulted in his mother's death, that separated Steve permanently from his father who had not been seen since before the initial attack on Wall Rosa.

Steve used his 3D maneuver gear to fly around the titan and slashed it's cheek. The titan howled with pain and anger attracting several smaller titans.

Steve watched as the titan took out the cannons, kicked in the wall, and  protected the back of it's neck. 'That thing has intelligence' he realized with horror. The attack on Wall Rosa had been intentional. It had _known_ the walls weak points and where to strike it.

Steve went to finally attack the back of it's neck but suddenly as fast as it came, it was gone.

"Steve!" Lena yelled. "Where did it go?" "No clue" Steve fire a grabble and landed on the top of the wall.

"To be honest, I'm terrified right now" Lena said frightfully. "I didn't think we'd have to fight titans so soon!" Steve grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Lena we trained for this, we'll win" Lena suddenly kissed him.

Steve's eyes widened and he gently pushed her off and said "Um...what was that?" "Something I want to do before I die" Lena whispered and ran off.  
\------------  
Kara screamed as a titan destroyed the building behind her and Winn, both of them running away, while the other members of the 104th squadron attacked the titans

Winn was picked up by a titan and promptly eaten while Kara watched in horror.

She dodged a titan attempting to grab her while Mon-el grabbed her hand and pulled into a building.

"Mon-El, Winn is dead!" Mon-El hugged the crying girl to his chest to console her and quiet her so titans wouldn't hear her.

"Kara stay here" "No don't leave me!" "I promise you, I'll be back, okay? I'm not going to let you die"

Kara nodded, while Mon-El unstealthed his weapons and ran out.  
\------------  
Steve, Annette, and Bucky ran through the streets watching as their fellow cadets were tossed around or flying around trying to kill a titan.

"How many casualties?" Bucky asked Caitlin. "Two so far. Winn and Tony" Steve swore.

He took to the skies and Annette ran off, leaving Bucky alone with Caitlin. "We have 27 people left" he voiced.

Caitlin nodded somberly. "We have less odds than any other squadron" She said. Bucky swore as well, ducking as a titan grabbed at him and Caitlin. He grabbed the blonde girl and ran with her on top of a building.

"We need to run" "One of us needs to stay behind" Caitlin said firmly. Bucky looked at her, his heart sinking when he saw Caitlin detach her gear. "Caitlin no" "I need to do this Bucky, go run. I'll die knowing I saved you"

Bucky stared at her and ran off the building, while Caitlin turned slowly around to see a Titan staring at her. Caitlin raised her hands in invitation as the titan's teeth came closer to her.  
\--------------  
Steve had finally successfully killed a titan, feeling himself being drenched in blood as the titan died. Other's attempting to help him had not fared so well. Sam Wilson had been tossed off the titans back and broken his neck slamming into a wall. 

A merciful death given how blood-thirsty the titans could get. Melinda May, the only corps leader to heed their call for help, had her spine snapped and then promptly eaten. She had been fighting titans for nearly 50 years only to be snuffed out. Clark Kent had disappeared after being thrown off a titan and was now considered dead

Steve watched as the Titan's body slammed into a building, destroying it.  
\----------  
Kara watched as a titan's body destroyed the building she was in, leaving her dangling off a piece of rubble. "Kara!" Mon-El yelled, grappling into the building. Suddenly a titan hand grabbed at him, slamming him onto the ground. 

Mon-El stabbed the hand, hearing the titan scream in pain, Kara's grip slipping further. "Mon-El?" She asked, scared. Mon-El finally escaped the grip of the Titan as Kara's grip finally failed.

He leapt off his ledge, falling towards Kara

Kara looked terrified, her eyes clearly showing she was afraid to die. Mon-El shot a grapple from his gear at her, attempting to save her from falling to her death. 

The grapple wrapped around her waist, Mon-el grabbing another ledge to keep himself from falling, while the recoil from the grapple slammed Kara into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I see any comments telling me Lena's a lesbian I will scream. Sam, Clark, Winn, Caitlin, Tony, and May (maybe Kara too...)just died and you're telling me that Lena kissing a guy is the worst thing that happened in this chapter??? Bitch what the fuck?


	10. Chapter 10

Mon-El dropped down, picking up Kara. "Kara?" he asked, unwrapping the grapple from her body. Kara was unresponsive. "Kara, it's me" Mon-el pressed, holding her close. "Kara?" Kara's nose was bleeding but she still didn't respond. "Kara?!" Mon-El yelled, placing a shaking hand underneath her neck, feeling that it was out of place; her neck was completely broken.

With a awful sinking feeling, Mon-el realized her grapple's recoil had cause Kara to whiplash, slamming her neck onto the ground so hard, it broke her neck. 

Mon-El held Kara's body close to his, crying quietly.

\------------  
Bucky ran from building to building, nearly hyperventilating. He stopped to take a breath and take in his surroundings. He hadn't seen Cailtin, so he could only assume she had gone through with letting herself die to let him run.

Annette had been missing in action since nearly the beginning, Kara and Mon-El's fates were unknown to him current. Steve had been seen killing a titan before disappearing again. Bucky suddenly saw a bearded titan spot him and make it's way toward him.

Wasting no time, Bucky booked it, running away. Unfortunately, the titan slammed it's hand down, knocking Bucky off his balance. He looked up into the dark, dead, eyes of the titan. Bucky braced himself for the death to come but heard a scream, looking up to see Steve holding the titan's jaw open.

Bucky felt his drop, Steve looked exhausted, his leg missing from the knee down, covered in blood, both his own and the titans. "I am not going out like this" Steve both growled and whimpered, the constant fighting clearly having taken it's toll on the 20 year old.

Steve felt the titans teeth dig into his back as he reached a hand towards Bucky 

"I. Will. Live" Steve breathed.

Bucky watched in horror as the titan slammed it's mouth shut, cutting Steve's hand off and swallowing the blond whole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parabaitai swifteforeverandalways posted a one-shot taking place after Jade's went on her titan-killing spree whch I shall put here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/13534575

Annette had managed to stay hidden from the titans for nearly the entire battle, emergency gates being opened up, though it being well known they wouldn't hold off the beasts for long. She surveyed the bodies. Out of 29 soldiers, and one leader, six had been killed. The door opened and Mon-El walked in, his face covered in blood; holding Kara's body. Annette felt her heart drop as Alex, Kara's sister spotted him. "No, KARA!"

Mon-El looked down as Alex ran to his sister's body, sobbing heavily.

Mon-El gently placed her body on the ground, Alex falling to her knees, stroking back Kara's hair, pressing their foreheads together, crying further. Annette swallowed thickly. Lena walking to her, crying softly. "Kara was my best friend. She was so....innocent" Lena broke down and Annette hugged her. Jemma Simmons hugged Lena as well, comforting the woman. Annette heard the door open and Bucky enter. She ran to him and practically tackled him into a hugged, holding him tightly. "Where's Steve?" She asked.

Bucky looked down and held out a cloth of sorts, wrapped around something. "Steve, he....saved me" Everyone quieted as Annette unwrapped it, screaming when she saw what it was.

Steve's detached arm.

"No, he is not dead, He is **_NOT_ ** dead!!!!" Annette yelled, almost inconsolable.

Bucky put his hand on her shoulder, Annette shoving it off her. 

"I. Hate. You" She said angrily.

Bucky's face fell and Annette ran out. She looked up at the thunderous sky and screamed at the top of her lungs in pure pain and anger.  
\-----------  
"She's lost it" Bruce said sadly, holding Diana who was crying at the lost of so many of her friends. "Do you think that's what Okaia was like when her brother died?" Wanda Maximoff asked innocently. "Probably, I heard she was catatonic" Leopold Fitz said. "Oh my god, Betsy's gonna be devastated about Sam" Simmons whimpered. Elizabeth, Clint, and James had been transferred to Wall Sina to train for the Queens Guard. Sam and Betsy had gotten close, to the point everyone believed they were dating

Bucky pressed his knees to himself tighter.

The gates shook, a sign the titans were getting ready to have their second attack.  
\----------------  
Annette watched the gates fall, seeing five titans run in, she ran away, too heartbroken to fight back. Running herself into a corner, she tripped and fell on her back, watching a titan make it's way towards her. 

'Just make it quick' She thought, seeing another titan come up behind her. Suddenly the one behind her punched the one in front, sinking it's teeth into the back of it's neck and ripping it throat out.

"What the hell?" Annette said out loud, the titan ignoring her and running after another titan. 

"Annette!" Bucky yelled, grabbing her arm and grappling off with her. "What is that titan?" Lena asked, noticing it attack another one of it's kind. "Probably a abnormal" Diana muttered, "Bobbi's been searching for one for forever"

They group watched as other titans swarmed the abnormal one, eating into it...almost like it was...human. It fought back, screaming in pain before collapsing and seemingly died.

Annette crouched down, studying it, watching as it neck opened up and a figure struggling to get out. Her breath left her body as she recognized the figure, jumping off the building impulsively, hurting her ankle, and limping towards it. 

The figure was Steve, clean of any blood, his arm and leg somehow regrown. Annette made it to him and pulled him into a hug, pressing her head to his chest, hearing his heartbeat. 

Annette let out a wail, hugging tightly, refusing to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve had no memory of being a titan, all he could recall was a terrible pain after his arm was bit off and then nothing. Most of the corps leaders wanted to kill him but Queen Syndel ordered them to ceased all attempts on Steve's life until further notice.

Jade watched as Annette still held Steve in a tight embrace, refusing to let him out of her arms.

Bucky guarded over them, holding his swords at the ready, glaring at anyone who walked too close to them.

"A human that can turn into a titan...that's fascinating" Bobbi said, her scientist brain going wild. Jade looked at her with a smile. Even though Jade had never truly been able to heal over her brother's death, Bobbi had done everything she can to keep Jade afloat in the world. 

"It's dangerous" Tanya argued. "Shut up Tanya" Kara said once again. "Tanya, you're not commanding officer, what you say doesn't mean anything" Jade said with authority, walking away, grabbing Bobbi's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'm sorry Steve"_

Steve's eyes flew open at hearing his father's voice, wondering what he was apologizing for. 'What did you do father?' he thought to himself. Annette's arms tighten around him, Steve gently unwrapping himself from her embrace. Bucky's pacing ceased and he dropped to his knees.

"What did you die for me?" "I don't think I exactly died" Steve mumbled.

"We need to kill him!!!" Tanya yelled. "No, we don't" Diana said, "He's a titan, he could of led them to us, we need to strike this problem down before it gets worse" "He might help us discover what exactly the titans are"

"He's a danger to everyone in here!! We've all trained to kill titans, what makes him so different?" People around Tanya nodded, agreeing with her.

Annette and Bucky stood protectively in front of Steve. "FIRE!!!!!" Tanya shouted, the cannons fired at her command.

Without thinking, Steve grabbed his sister and best friend, biting into his thumb, a shock of lighting hitting him and creating a half-formed titan body, it's skeleton showing on the left side.

Steve growled, removing himself from the neck and dropping down to the ground. Bucky and Annette were coughing from the dust blowing around them.

Tanya smiled evilly. "Look upon this. The titans true form!!!" Tanya readied her hand to order the cannons to fire again only to be painfully grabbed by a black gloved hand.

*Queen Syndel had arrived. "I thought I said to _not_ attack him until we understand the situation" Tanya now looked frightened, stammering to answer "But, he's-" "Silence!" Syndel ordered, waving her hand dismissively.

She kneeled down to Steve's level and asked "Do you know why you turn into a titan?" "No" Steve said honestly.

"See Tanya? Not being psychotic and trying to assert yourself as the commanding officer while my daug-Okaia is gone has more positive answers than what you were doing" Syndel said sternly and walked away, stopping for a moment.

"Rogers, Bower, Barnes. You will come with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51KSEh3p6fo Music for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Syndel sat at her desk, looking at the small picture of her family fondly. Steve, Annette, and Bucky entered while Kenshi stood guard by the door. Steve looked at a portrait of a young boy, roughly fifteen years old. "My son Takeda. He was killed in battle by a titan about seven years ago" Syndel gestured to the picture, walking around her desk.

Annette looked down. "So many die young" "Yes, and it's why we only take in soldiers at ages eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. Less children dying" Kenshi said. "Why are we here?" Steve asked.

Syndel smiled fondly and said "Steve, did anyone...experiment on you as a child? Train you in some way? Hurt you?" "Not that I can remember, why?" "Because we believe you're a victim of titan experiments" Kenshi said.

"What?! Isn't that illegal?" Bucky asked. "Yes it's illegal" Syndel said. "But not uncommon" Kenshi finished. "People try to figure out their origins, try to create weapons...only to kill themselves or their children"

Steve looked down. Annette sassed "Who was that woman and why did she try to kill us?" "Tanya, she likes to think she's second in command while Jade is outside the wall" Kenshi rolled his eyes. "She's tried to break her record several times but fails each year"

"Tanya wants to bring back our old rules that Jade threw away when she became commander" "What rules?" Steve asked. Syndel handed a crinkled piece of paper.

_**Only those that place 1 through 20 will be accepted into the corps, those who are past that will be kicked out of the academy and outside the walls.** _

_**Ages 11 to 30 are eligible for cadet training** _

_**Those suspected of being in alliance with the titans will be executed immediately** _

"You allowed these rules?!?!" Annette yelled. "Our previous commander was in charge for 30 years, I've been queen for twenty and I was not allowed to change those" Syndel narrowed her eyes at Annette, making the girl shrink in fear. 

"Jade destroyed those rules and when the old commander tried to challenge her, she executed him" Kenshi said. "Nobody here misses him, too many children were dying"

"There were rumors that he did these rules to have population control" Syndel noted. 'Now back to business, you three will be transferred to the Survey Corps effective as soon as Jade returns, now leave" Syndel gently ordered.

The three left.

Kenshi walked to his wife and asked "Should we tell them that Jade is our daughter?" "It wouldn't matter, Jade is no longer a princess, she only related to us by blood" Syndel said somberly, Kenshi comforting her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, are we on chapter fifteen already???

**Number of cadets from the 104th Squadron: 29**

**Number of cadets after the attack on Wall Mara: 23**

**Cadets killed: 6**

**Names: Winn Schott. Tony Stark. Caitlin Snow. Clark Kent. Kara Danvers. Sam Wilson.**

Syndel sighed writing her report. No matter how much training the cadets went through, some seemed to die early on fighting the titans. 'It doesn't help that there are rumors of Mileena being sighted' she thought, looking at the portrait of her daughters.

If there was any secrets she wanted kept away above all others, it was Jade's twin sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would of thought me jumping headfirst into the Attack on Titan fandom would result in me writing chapters for only this story? Also this chapter is filler

_"Father STOP!" "I'm doing this for your protection Steve, you'll save us!!!!!"_

Steve's eye flew open, more nightmares about his father. He wiped at his eyes, feeling tears trailing down his cheeks.

He got off his bed and walked to the balcony, looking out beyond the field.  "You okay?" Steve heard someone ask from above. Frowning he looked up and saw Natasha sitting on the roof.

She jumped down and surveyed Steve saying "Here's the literal Titan" Steve scoffed saying "It's that what they're calling me?"

"Nope, it's what I'm calling you" "Since when?" "Since two minutes ago" Steve laughed. 'God he's beautiful' Natasha thought, smiling at the blond. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that:  
> Eren/Levi is a NOTP to me and will never happen in any of my stories under any circumstances (I recently discovered that Levi is canonically 35 years old, more than 20 years older then Eren)  
> That being said, Levi is 100% bisexual as hell but I won't ship him with a 15 year old  
> Just because a ship is a LGBT ship, it doesn't automatically equal a good ship.  
> This has been Harley's psa of the day now get to reading.

Annette was standing outside in the woods, ignoring the growls of titans. Everything had completely changed since she had been adopted into Steve's family; after her parents were killed....

She shook her head, readying the bow that she had taken off of...May's body. "What're you doing out here?"

Annette jumped, seeing Bucky jump from a tree. "I should ask you the same thing" "Clearing my head, wondering how my best friend can turn into a titan" Bucky muttered.

Annette looked away from him. They hadn't really talked since Annette had told Bucky she hated him. She fired her arrow, watching it sail over the tree tops, landing somewhere. "Do you still hate me?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not happy but....I don't know..." Bucky looked into Annette's eyes and caressed her cheek.

Annette looked up at him, 'Goddamit he's making it hard for me to hate him' Bucky dropped his hand and walked back to the direction of the gate, Annette staring off after him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE FILLER

Mon-el made his way past his fellow cadets, the still lingering pain of the dead in his heart.

_Kara_

Mon-el heard silent crying and turned a corner to see a familiar blue haired boy. "Brainy" The one said looked up and wiped at his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just-" "I know, you and Winn were together" Quel nodded and started sobbing once again, Mon-el sitting next to him and comforting the boy.


End file.
